The Last of the Jedi
by Ticklesivory
Summary: While executing Order 66, Darth Vader has not only taken the lives of most Jedi, but one life whom he claims is rightfully his: Padmé Amidala. Obi-Wan strongly disagrees. Obidala.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Last of the Jedi: An ROTS/Post-ROTS Obidala Fanfic

 **Author:** Ticklesivory

 **Summary:** While executing Order 66, Darth Vader has not only taken the lives of most Jedi, but one life whom he claims is rightfully his: Padmé Amidala. Obi-Wan strongly disagrees.

 **Disclaimer:** Not my playground. Not even my swingset, but oh, how I love to swing! Perhaps those who own the playground will let me play a little while. I promise I won't break anything!

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Strong possibility of some adult language, adult situations, and sexual content.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Randy Edelman and Trevor Jones who wrote the soundtrack for the movie, "The Last of the Mohicans." I was listening to it this morning when I was hit over the head with a plot for a new story. (Explains the title, as well!) No worries, though! This is NOT a rewrite of that film. I am just using the music and the title as an inspiration. This story was a big thought with the possibility of being a big fic. I hope I can do it justice! And BTW, if you'd like to view the artwork that goes along with the story, please visit Pinterest and look for either ticklesi or Tickles Ivory, Obidala Story Covers, etc. If you have trouble finding it, let me know, and I'll try to guide you there. Here we go…

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The _Sundered Heart_ was a massive vessel. It split the heavens similar to a great whale moving through a deep, dark ocean. Owned by none other than the Prince of Alderaan, Obi-Wan Kenobi expected the ship to be exactly what it was; luxurious and spacious.

Which was why he couldn't understand why he felt as if were he suffocating and on the verge of having a panic attack. He was having difficulty breathing as well, and Master Yoda's serene countenance was not helping the situation.

For nearly all his life, Obi-Wan had respected the Grand Jedi Master, listened patiently to Yoda's wise counsel, pondered over the Jedi's vague forewarnings and ambiguous prophecies. Regardless of the past, he could not sit here much longer while the world he knew, the life he had always known, crumbled about his feet!

He could tell the Master's heart was heavy. Many lives had been lost today – all at the hand of his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The boy had been corrupted, swept away by the shadowy temptations of the Dark Side of the Force.

He should've seen it coming. Why hadn't he seen it? He'd known Anakin was having problems, and there were times when Obi-Wan had doubted the boy's resolve, not to mention his apparent inability to remain humble and live the life of a dedicated Jedi. However, these were things Obi-Wan was continuing to counsel Anakin about. He was sure the young man would overcome these particular flaws and mature to become the Jedi everyone expected him to be.

Except, it hadn't worked out that way. Through interference from outside the Jedi, the young man had been seduced and turned, and he, a Jedi Master, had allowed it to happen! His negligence had cost the lives of many Jedi, young and old.

One lesson Obi-Wan had tried to learn in his life was to let go of the past. He had made his mistakes, some more recently than others, and now it was time to atone for them.

Atonement, however, did not seem to be on Master Yoda's agenda today.

"Into exile, I must go," the wizened elder spoke, his ears drooping with the weight of his and Obi-Wan's failures.

They both had had their chance; he to destroy Anakin, Yoda, to rid the galaxy of Darth Sidious once and for all. However, neither of them were prepared for the absolute evil which exuded from the Sith Lord and his new apprentice, Darth Vader. Mentally unprepared for battle, crippled with the loss of so many sources of good in the Galaxy, Yoda had barely escaped with his life.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had come face to face with a choice. At the time, his decision was obvious, and he hadn't regretted it for a second. However, that decision opened the path to another; one that was again, easy to make. At least for Obi-Wan. For Yoda, he wasn't so sure.

"Where will you go, Master Kenobi?"

It was the owner of the vessel, Senator Organa, who had asked him the question, causing Obi-Wan to surface up from his inner reflections. It seemed the Jedi Master's plan for the survival of the Jedi was for himself and Obi-Wan to go into hiding, until the purge of Jedi had ceased. Only then, would it be safe for them to gather resources, attempt to form a rebellion, and search out Jedi who may have survived.

Although, Obi-Wan had his doubts about the latter. His connection to the Force felt like it had abruptly snapped and recoiled; As if someone had strangled the light out of the galaxy, leaving it in absolute darkness. He could not detect any source of the connections he had become so familiar with during his meditations.

His hesitance had caused Yoda concern, and the Jedi Master spoke while Obi-Wan paused.

"The last of the Jedi we may be, Master Kenobi. Care we must take, to preserve all we have learned. Much to learn, there still is. Again, soon, our time will come."

"No," Obi-Wan replied. His mind was made up, regardless of the look of complete surprise on Master Yoda's face. He wasn't sure if he had ever disagreed with the old Master before. Well, at least not since Obi-Wan had insisted on taking Anakin as a Padawan Learner in the first place. The irony of that remembrance did not escape him.

Yoda apparently wasn't the only being in the room with some common sense. Following his refusal, Senator Organa rose and quickly excused himself, leaving the two Jedi alone in the conference area.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan continued, gaining confidence as he spoke. Regardless of what Master Yoda thought of him after this was over, he had one last mission to perform, and it was a duty more important than any he had carried out before.

"There's something I need to tell you, Master," he began his explanation slowly, needing Yoda to understand. Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could say this twice.

"When Ana…" he stopped himself short. The name was just too painful to say. "When Darth Vader…escaped, he took something of great importance to me."

Confusion knitted the wrinkled brow of the eldest Jedi, prompting Obi-Wan to continue. There was only one way to do this. He was simply going to have to confess.

"He has Senator Amidala. Padmé," Obi-Wan blurted out. "Who is pregnant. With my child."

It took a moment for the significance of what Obi-Wan had said to register in Master Yoda's mind, but when it did, the ancient Jedi's face appeared even more disappointed than it already had; if that were possible.

"Understand, I do, the attachment you may believe you have. For this reason, forbidden it has been. More complicated, matters now are. To Tatooine, you must go, until needed you are."

Obi-Wan gaped at his mentor, hardly believing what he had just heard.

"Did you not hear what I said?" he responded, his tone bordering on irritation. "Padmé is carrying my child and Vader has her! If I don't do something, he could harm them! Both of them! I'm not about to let that happen! There is nothing left here! Don't you see? The Temple is gone, the Jedi are no more! I have to do what I can to save her. Forgive me, but I don't have a choice!"

His heartfelt proclamation had done very little except further sadden Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan could no longer stay on board knowing he was the cause. He abruptly rose from his seat and exited the conference room, not hearing the supernatural conversation occurring after he had left.

" _Your student, he was. Worse, things now are."_

" _I have faith in Obi-Wan. He has always given his all, and will continue to do so until he no longer has anything to give."_

" _Exactly what worries me, that is."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bail Organa hadn't meant to overhear the private conversation, but he had. The narrow hallways of his private yacht afforded very little privacy, and often carried voices for some distance. Master Kenobi's announcement had only confirmed Yoda's belief, and Bail concurred, that indeed, the situation had become complicated. It was obvious to him, that Anakin was using Senator Amidala to lure Obi-Wan out.

The Alderaanian Senator would do what he could to help, and since he felt as if he were already in the middle of things, Bail decided he might as well know everything. He just hoped Master Kenobi was in a sociable mood.

He learned long ago, Jedi were a somewhat unique lot. He'd known a variety of them throughout his career, and they seemed to all share a rather passive-aggressive quality.

Master Kenobi, for example. Bail had never heard the man even come close to raising his voice before today. But then, he figured it had to account for the fact the Jedi had lost his student to the Dark Side, and apparently his lover at the same time.

If that's what she was.

Working in the Senate for years, he had stood by Padmé Amidala on many occasions. They had debated some issues, but had been on the same side for numerous negotiations. He felt as if he knew her well, was friends with her even. The news Master Kenobi shared with Yoda came as a shock. He had once believed Jedi were supposed to be celibate, that they had pledged their lives to serving the Force, choosing to ignore their own natural desires. And before today, Master Kenobi had always seemed to epitomize that belief.

Obviously, he was wrong. About a great many things.

Bail wandered about his personal yacht for several minutes before discovering the distraught man in the emergency evacuation area, his eyes glued to one of the many transports docked there. He actually didn't know Kenobi that well, but it was obvious what the man was thinking. Bail was smart enough to also realize if Kenobi wanted to leave, there was no stopping him.

"You should know the Chancellor is not in Galactic City, or even on Coruscant. My sources inform me took his protégé somewhere out of the system."

Kenobi remained silent, apparently taking note of the information. Bail had already determined there was little which could be done here. Whatever damage the Chancellor had planned for the Jedi and their home had already been accomplished. Now, all that stood in the once hallowed hallways of the Jedi Temple was an army of clone troopers. It sickened him.

The massacre had taken place within just a few short hours. And with the rest of the Jedi scattered about the Galaxy fighting Separatists, it was just a matter of time, before they too succumbed to the massive number of troops Chancellor Palpatine had assigned to supposedly aid them.

"I have to get off this ship," Kenobi spoke calmly, quietly, his earlier irritation apparently having been dealt with. "I have a favor to ask of you."

When the Jedi turned, however, Bail could see that grief still clouded his features, although he wasn't sure of its exact source. Did he have the right to ask? He would do anything to help a Jedi, had always respected them and counted on them to fight for his beloved Republic. However, before he handed over one of his transports, he had to know something first: One thing in particular.

"Before you go," Bail attempted as politely as he could, not knowing what to expect. Kenobi, like all the other Jedi he had known, was oftentimes aloof and usually kept his true feelings hidden somewhere deep inside: A bad habit, if anyone asked him; one which could lead to all sorts of physical ailments.

"Tell me: Do you love Senator Amidala?" It was the one question Bail had to know the answer to. It was the one thing which would explain Kenobi's most uncharacteristic outburst, as well as his insistence on leaving the safe confines of his vessel, disregarding the wishes of his mentor, and despite the existence of an unborn child.

There was a silent struggle occurring before Bail, as Kenobi scrubbed his beard with one hand, his eyes now focusing out a nearby portal.

"I have always held such high regard for her," the Jedi began in hushed, low tones. "When we first met, I was inspired by her compassion and determination. She was unlike any royalty I had ever known – no offense meant." The Jedi's eyes quickly scanned Bail's face, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"None taken," the Senator quickly replied, eager to hear the rest of Kenobi's tale.

"In some respects, she was too quiet, far too reserved, appearing almost frightened. That's what I initially believed. She proved me wrong, however. Beneath that deceptive surface is such power! I'm not speaking of physical strength, but power of the mind. Her maturity and ability to lead a population at such a young age was quite impressive. Master Qui-Gon even agreed with me, and he hardly agreed with me about anything." Kenobi chuckled softly and then stopped talking entirely.

Bail waited during the long pause. The Jedi was apparently recalling some fond memory from long ago, and he wasn't about to interrupt.

"I knew about the marriage," Kenobi resumed, turning sober once more, although the senator was having trouble following the abrupt change of subject. What marriage?

The man then turned his attention away from the view and toward Bail. "When Anakin was sent to Lake Varykino to protect her, I knew a secret ceremony had taken place. And I did nothing to stop it. I don't know why. Perhaps I thought my censure would push him further away. There were already problems between us, and I didn't want to make things worse."

Once again, silence filled the space as Bail patiently waited.

"It wasn't until some years later that I began noticing a change in Anakin's behavior. He'd always been far too arrogant and cocksure of himself. He was the most talented Jedi I had ever seen; so I thought it was natural for him to be that way, I suppose."

Once again, a hand came up, this time to scrub the weariness from the tired Jedi's face. Once again, Bail waited patiently. Besides, he didn't know what to say.

"I see now where I went wrong. It may be too late to save my Padawan, but it isn't too late to save her."

A smile of understanding creased the Jedi's face once more as he swiped back the fringe of copper hair which had fallen across his forehead. "I'm avoiding the question, aren't I?"

Bail's response was a quick grin of his own. He had never heard a Jedi speak so much in his life! Obviously, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a lot on his mind that he needed to share with someone. Bail hoped Obi-Wan realized he could trust him, but then, the senator supposed he had to, or else Kenobi wouldn't be telling him so much, would he?

"First, let me ask if you would be willing to loan me one of these transports."

"I'd be more than happy to," Bail cheerfully acquiesced, motioning down the long line of regular vessels toward his own personal vehicle; a CR80 modified Corvette. "This should serve you well. No identifiable markings, dual turbolasers and four turrets. Small enough for easy maneuverability, big enough to defend yourself, or run, if that's what you choose. I use it sometimes when Breha and I just want to get away."

The man was obviously desperate, and so an argument did not occur. Instead, Kenobi stretched out his arm and offered his hand, which Bail accepted graciously.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I'll bring the ship out of hyperspace to accommodate your departure," Bail informed him, ending the uncommon farewell gesture, releasing Kenobi's hand. "She's all yours."

After Bail stepped forward to access the control panel which would allow the Jedi to enter and use the ship's controls, the loading ramp's hydraulics hissed and began lowering the platform. Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped forward onto it, ascending the durasteel threshold, though coming to a complete halt about halfway up.

Without turning, he finally voiced the reply Bail had been waiting to hear, although one which was barely audible.

"Yes," he heard Kenobi utter. "To answer your question, yes, I do. Very much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Four months earlier…_

This was the meeting he'd been dreading, although the task had to be done. Anakin's behavior was becoming more and more erratic. He was short-tempered, egotistical, and his actions were bordering on defiant. Obi-Wan knew that something was bothering the young man, though he wasn't in the position to pry. Not any longer. Anakin had become a Jedi Knight years ago. He no longer needed counsel from his wise, old, Master. Or did he? He needed something! Perhaps a good swat to his backside, Obi-Wan humored himself as he exited the elevator to approach Senator Amidala's door.

Whatever the problem was, he was hoping Padmé would be able to enlighten him. Perhaps, being Anakin's wife, she would possibly have some influence where Obi-Wan no longer did.

The funny thing was, he was here on her invitation, not his own. Hence, the cause for his apprehension. The last time he had seen her, their conversation had been…awkward to say the least. She had been hesitant, not as forthcoming and friendly as she usually was. Almost as if, there was something she was hiding – something she wanted desperately to tell him, but couldn't.

Perhaps, this would be the day she would finally explain her strange behavior.

Some of Obi-Wan's worry dissipated when, after the house droid allowed him to enter, she met him in the sitting room lobby, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Surprised at first, Obi-Wan quickly recovered, accepted the friendly embrace, returning her warm welcome before setting her back to what he deemed to be a more appropriate distance. She was, after all, a married woman.

"Thank you for coming, Obi-Wan," she graciously announced as she took his arm and ushered him toward a comfortable sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

Her voice sounded funny, he thought. It was too high pitched, which would mean she was nervous, although he had no idea what she could be nervous about. Surely, it wasn't his presence. They had been friendly for many years, always quick to joke and laugh with one another.

"I'm fine, thank you," Obi-Wan declined, bothered by her fidgety actions. Especially when she placed the decanter back upon the table, causing it to clatter against the other dishes present. Her hand was trembling. Now, he was truly concerned.

She turned her face toward the open veranda on the other side of the room and smiled gently. An easy-going, lovely smile on a beautiful woman. The setting sun was casting a golden glow on the paleness of the décor surrounding them, as well as on her attractive, porcelain features.

Anakin was a lucky man, Obi-Wan thought; and not for the first time.

"It turned out to be a pleasant day, didn't it?" she noted, her gaze seemingly transfixed on the skies. "I thought it might rain earlier, but…"

Obi-Wan stopped her droll report of the weather with a touch of his hand upon her knee, which was covered with the softest velvet in a shade of blue so dark it almost appeared black. The action caused Padmé to immediately withdraw her attention from the sunset and focus entirely upon his touch.

It hadn't occurred to Obi-Wan that any physical contact with her would be unwelcome, but he began to wonder as her scrutiny of his hand continued, as did her silence. He was about to withdraw his hand when she abruptly captured it with her own, holding it in place. When she lifted her eyes to him, there was evidence of strong emotion clouding them; one which Obi-Wan could not discern. Perhaps her words would explain what was bothering her, if only she would speak them.

"Tell me, Padmé," Obi-Wan implored gently, placing his other hand on top of hers in a supportive gesture. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"I don't," she stammered, stopping to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not sure where to start. "

"At the beginning, a good place to start, it is," Obi-Wan quoted his ancient mentor, causing her lips to curve into a tremulous smile, though one which was short-lived.

"I promised in the beginning not to tell anyone in fear of any sort of retribution, but I can no longer keep this secret. I'm not sure…" she paused again, her face lined with worry.

"Go ahead, Padmé," Obi-Wan prompted.

"Obi-Wan, I need your help." she admitted softly. "Anakin and I need your help."

"I see," Obi-Wan interjected, still grasping hold of her hand and the hope she was finally going to trust and confide in him.

"He… _we_ went against the Jedi Code and were married several years ago, and.."

"I know," Obi-Wan interrupted her. Might as well relieve some of her discomfort with the truth.

Her brows shot up immediately following his confession. "You did? How?"

"Without going into all the details, let's just say I have my sources."

"I'm sure you do," Padmé played along with Obi-Wan's attempt to lighten her mood, a playful smirk revealed upon her lovely face before it once again was etched with worry. "We don't get to spend a lot of time together, but lately, I've noticed his behavior has become rather…erratic. His mood is unstable, and his temper..."

She paused then, causing Obi-Wan's breath to hitch. If Anakin has hurt her in any way...

"Don't get the wrong idea. I think he cares about me, but there's something different about him. Did you know he spends a lot of his free time with the Chancellor?"

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Obi-Wan pondered aloud. "No, I hadn't been aware," he answered. Apparently, his sources weren't all that reliable! He had previously assumed all of Anakin's spare time had been spent with his wife.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but Obi-Wan, I don't trust him. The Chancellor, that is. He has taken a great interest in Anakin, which only serves to inflate an ego, which, I'm sad to say, is already near capacity. What could the Chancellor possibly want with him?"

Obi-Wan considered her question, and could think of a couple of motives, actually. Politicians and Jedi were often at odds with one another, at times disagreeing on how to handle a particularly tough political situation. Perhaps, the Chancellor was trying to gain some insight into the Jedi mindset. Or something more sinister, even. The man may be using Anakin to gain information, setting up the boy to be an unwitting spy. If that were the case, Obi-Wan had to examine the strange relationship immediately.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but I'll look into it," he promised her, thinking that may be the end of the conversation. Which wasn't worth all the fuss. What else could it be though?

"That's not all," she continued, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I have to talk to someone, and I'm afraid Dormé just doesn't understand. It's my own fault," she chuckled cynically. "I knew it would be this way…"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan once again urged her to continue.

"I'm lonely!" The brave admission caused a scornful laugh to bubble up, and tears to moisten her dark eyes. "There! I said it! And it's my own fault! I knew what marrying a Jedi would be like. The remote places he'd be traveling to, the danger involved, the time apart. Especially now. With Separatist factions warring in almost every system, we rarely spend any time together. And much of the time we do have, he spends with the Chancellor! I can't go on this way. And do you know what's even worse? I'm not even sure I love him anymore! I did once…maybe. When we were young, he was so flirtatious and complimentary. He made me feel so special…so…beautiful. Nobody had ever made me feel that way before."

"But you are beautiful," the words escaped Obi-Wan's mouth before he could stop them, and he silently berated himself.

He had been sitting so still listening to her and trying to understand what she was feeling. He wanted to give her the emotional support she needed, without telling her the very reason she was upset was one of the justifications for the No Attachments Rule in the first place! The same rule Anakin had chosen to ignore. That one selfish decision was what was causing Padmé so much grief. She didn't deserve to be this unhappy. She deserved so much more!

He was about to tell her so, his focus turning away from the smooth, soft skin of her hand, when Obi-Wan was startled how close she had gravitated towards him. When had that happened?

"Say that again."

Her voice was husky and soft, her tear-filled eyes darting back and forth with desperate longing. She smelled as sweet as everlilies covered in morning dew. His senses were overloaded and caused Obi-Wan's stomach to clench when an old realization came forth unheeded: She was the only one he had ever wanted. Ever.

He knew he should back away. He knew should leave. That this was a mistake. But he couldn't.

She needed him and Obi-Wan discovered, much to his own dismay, he could not deny her


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He knew what he was doing. He was a grown man and realized this would change everything. If he satisfied his lust, allowed his passion to take control, there would be no turning back.

He hoped Padmé realized this as well. He hoped she wasn't pretending he were someone else, wishing the hands holding her and giving her comfort were her estranged husband's and not his.

He could not ignore the small seed of doubt which had hastily taken root in his mind: Roots, which were spreading and taking hold in his soul, sending forth whispers of guilt and regret. However, when she took his earlobe into the warm, wet recesses of her mouth and whispered his name, told him how much she desired him, that seed withered and died, and Obi-Wan grabbed hold of her with renewed intensity.

It would be so easy to take her now, on this very spot, but he recognized the urgency in her touch, the longing in her eyes. She needed more than that.

This was not for him, he reminded himself. This was all for her. He was a Jedi, a servant to the Republic. He wouldn't exactly say what he was about to do was in the line of duty, but he would most willingly serve her, if that is what she required.

One look from Padmé regarding his intentions was all Obi-Wan needed to proceed, and he easily scooped the woman up in his arms and carried her blindly into her bedroom, suckling her neck and mouth as he walked.

They landed on the firm mattress together, his clothed body pressing her into the foam – an obstacle he quickly rid himself of. Unable to keep his mouth off her during the process, Obi-Wan paused only long enough to toss aside his utility belt, lightsaber, stola, and undertunic, baring his torso to her.

A soft moan escaped him as Padmé's tender caress ghosted across his muscled chest, toying with the copper curls and examining a variety of scars he'd earned throughout his career.

He next concentrated on removing the layers of velvet she wore, unlacing the bodice which lay hidden beneath and tossed the bulky garment atop his own in a heap upon her bedroom floor.

Outside the windows, the sun was dipping just beneath the Galactic City horizon, the city's glowlights automatically responding, casting long shadows of light and dark upon her breasts: Breasts, which were now Obi-Wan's central focus.

He molded the smooth globes in his callused hands before taking their rosy peaks into his mouth. A gasp escaped Padmé as he nibbled gently on one before attending the other, repeating the action until her body began to squirm beneath him.

Satisfied with his study, and not wanting to cause her any discomfort due to his lengthy attentions, Obi-Wan changed his focus to her lips and face, noticing the tears escaping her eyes. She was crying and it momentarily shamed him.

But just when he would've risen off her, the strength of her embrace held him fast.

"Is this is what it's supposed to feel like?" she sighed into the fading light.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what type of lover his past student was. Teaching Anakin how to please a woman wasn't one of the lessons he had covered. But if the skill of making love was something Anakin was lacking, Obi-Was was determined to make up for the oversight.

Success in pleasing a woman was all about being attentive to her reactions and desires by paying attention to her body language. There was no room for selfishness or egocentricity.

He began proving his philosophy by disposing of the remaining cloth barriers between them, allowing his touch to drift slowly up her body, traveling from the tips of her toes, to the apex of her thighs, hips, ribcage, breasts, and then back to her face, where he marveled at the delicate features there: The beauty mark upon her cheek, the desire-laden lids shadowing the deep bronze of her eyes. He had never had the opportunity to study her this closely before, and by the stars, he was going to take advantage of it!

His fingers spread out the long curls of her hair, a stark contrast to the paleness of the bed sheets, drifted over the arched brows upon forehead, down a delicate nose, to slightly parted lips.

At that moment, she pressed firmly against his neck with her hand, bringing him closer still, to the point where their mouths barely met, their short, panting breaths mingling as one. Still, he would take his time, applying just a small amount of pressure upon her lips as he lifted his leg and wrapped his free arm about her to embrace her fully, unashamedly pressing his erection into her hip.

He continued teasing her with his mouth, suckling her upper lip and then the lower, drifting across her mouth ever so gently, until she arched against him, and pleaded with a tone of voice he'd never heard from her until now.

"Please, Obi-Wan!"

With a grin, he gave into her demands and devoured her mouth. She opened readily to his invading tongue as he dove deeply, pressing the rest of her body firmly against him.

He would have been satisfied if this was all she wanted. Truly, he would. He could hold her like this all night, but when her hand maneuvered its way between their bodies and began stroking his length, Obi-Wan was forced to release her, issuing out his own shuddering gasp.

He hadn't yet decided he was finished adoring every centimeter of her skin, but apparently, she was ready, and shifted beneath him to align their bodies into position.

However, just before he entered her, Obi-Wan paused. He had to know.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into the darkness.

Her reply came as a hand steadily guiding him inside her moist heat, as well as her verbal affirmation.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life. Make love to me, Obi-Wan."

Force! Her voice, those eyes, her hands, her heat, were all sending him perilously close to the edge of losing control, and Obi-Wan scrambled to regain some of it as he began thrusting. He didn't want to ruin this moment for her by climaxing too quickly.

He leaned closely to her as he moved inside of her, holding her hands above her head to ward off any unnecessary distraction, capturing her gaze and holding it as his most intimate caresses continued. Beads of sweat due to restraint began popping upon his brow, but still, he held himself in check, maintaining the tortuously slow pace.

Her body squirmed beneath him and a moan escaped her as Obi-Wan added his fingertips to his ministrations, finding the spot which caused her body to buck up from the mattress.

His combined efforts soon resulted in Padmé revealing a strength Obi-Wan hadn't known she possessed, as she jerked her arms free from his grip, wrapped them around his back and forced him deeply inside. She gasped once more as Obi-Wan felt the inner contractions gripping him.

Afterward, she fell back against the bed, apparently sated, but he wasn't finished with her. Not yet.

Changing positions, he went to his knees, lifted one of her legs, and propped an ankle upon his shoulder. As he continued his slow, pistoning movements, he suckled her foot, her ankle, and lower leg.

Padmé giggle and squirmed in response. "That tickles," she shuddered, reaching up for him. "Come closer."

Obi-Wan did as requested without hesitation, maneuvering his body between her legs, changing his angle of entry once more.

"I know what you're doing," she surprised him by saying. "So stop it. It's time to think of yourself for once. Let go, Obi-Wan."

Permission had been granted, but Obi-Wan was finding it difficult to comply with her command. He didn't want this moment to end, realizing he may never again have the opportunity. It couldn't last, however. He was getting tired, which meant she would be as well, so regrettably he succumbed to the overpowering desire he had been denying and doubled his efforts, driving into her. Each powerful thrust brought him closer and closer to completion, tension coiling in his belly. Until the bite of her fingernails into his buttocks pushed him off the edge, and he fell, emptying himself completely into her.

Both covered with sweat, his head landing on her belly, it was some time before their respirations returned to normal.

He hadn't thought about what would happen afterward. He knew Anakin would be off planet for another day or so, and therefore determined it was safe. Safe to stay with her. He didn't want to abandon her, to give her the wrong impression.

And so, he lay still and relaxed deeply with her fingers making circular motions upon his scalp.

Before he drifted away, Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether or not the words that had formed in his mind had actually been said, but they were there just the same. He was in love with her, and he thought she should know it.

"It's love that makes all the difference," he murmured drowsily into the silence before sleep finally took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Two months earlier…_

He'd done what he had to. He had stayed away, although the pain of doing so was always fresh in his mind and in his heart.

When he had made the decision to comfort Padmé, to give her what she needed most from him, Obi-Wan hadn't realized what a predicament he was about to put himself in.

Making love to her had caused a variety emotions and habits he had been previously unaccustomed with, to rise to the surface: Lust, greed, and self-indulgence to name a few. He had recently spent more than one evening basking in the memory of that glorious night with his own hand wrapped around his phallus.

The most disturbing thing of all, however, was the appearance of jealousy. Whenever Anakin made mention of her in casual conversation, or informed Obi-Wan he would be out running 'errands,' Obi-Wan knew exactly what he meant. He was going to be with Padmé, and the awareness of that just about drove him mad.

Never before had Obi-Wan spent so many hours on his knees, reciting ancient mantras to help alleviate some of his grief.

It was obvious that's what this was. He was grieving the loss of her. Not that he ever had her to begin with, but knowing he would never have her again was as close to a death as he could possibly be.

When he was on-planet, he avoided her home, the Galactic Senate Building, and even the buildings surrounding it. Just in case. He wasn't sure what he would do if he accidentally ran into her. Most likely, make a fool of himself, he assumed. He'd blurt out his apologies, fall to his knees and beg her to leave Anakin and run away with him, or something absurd like that.

What was the most damning, however, was the knowledge that if he had the chance to do it all again, he would. Whatever suffering he was going through now was worth it. Every last miserable minute of it.

As the days passed, fifty-six of them on his last count, his daily routines actually became more like – routines, without the persecution of her beautiful face interrupting his thoughts, the vivid recollection of her seductive whispers in his ear.

Those remembrances were far and few between now, and he had actually managed to begin functioning normally once again or at least give the appearance of doing so. Apparently, nobody had suspected a thing. That is, until he returned to Temple following an investigation into a separatist faction forming in the Outer Rim, and Master Yoda informed him of something which sent his mind reeling back in time.

"Your report, noted it has been. Well done, Master Kenobi. A visitor you have. Waiting for you in the lobby, she is. Senator Amidala, wishes to see you, she does."

* * *

He hadn't imagined it. There she was, as lovely as he remembered, this time dressed in a gown of deep purple, her hair hanging in long, loose curls. As was his preference.

She smiled as he approached, but in her eyes he could sense a deep concern, accompanied by a trace of fear.

Oh, no. Had Anakin discovered what they had done?

"Obi-Wan," she greeted him politely, though keeping her distance from him, when all he wanted was to touch her, to draw her into his arms and devour her right there in front of everyone walking through the foyer. "Is there someplace we can speak privately?"

Her hushed request only increased his worry. Perhaps, there would be atonement for his sins after all. Anakin would never forgive him for this!

He motioned for her to follow him down a hall leading away from the Temple Lobby, into a room designated for testing newly-arrived initiates.

After palming and securing the door shut, Obi-Wan turned to give her his undivided attention, his brows furrowing with concern. He had a bad feeling about this, especially when she reached forward to take his hand, her dark eyes clouding with unshed tears.

Was she destined to be unhappy all her life? Obi-Wan momentarily wondered. Where was the fairness in that?

"I'm pregnant."

The two completely unexpected words stunned him. So much so, that he was forced to take a seat. Padmé joined Obi-Wan, staring at him with her own full measure of apprehension.

As far as Obi-Wan could tell, there were limited options here. She could leave Anakin and he would do all he could to support her and the baby. Or she could stay with Anakin and pretend the child was theirs. The last thought opened a fresh wound in his heart and nearly doubled Obi-Wan over with the pain of it. He disguised its physical impact by leaning forward onto his knees, and placing his head into his hands.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Padmé sweetly implored him.

What was he thinking? He couldn't say, exactly. His mind was a jumble of concerns, ideas, and fears. And although he had everything to do with her current situation, he really didn't have any say in its outcome, did he? Not really.

He swallowed hard to keep his voice from shaking when he answered her, lifting his face and turning slightly to meet her confused but concerned gaze. "What I think is hardly the issue here," he began, choosing his words carefully. He did not wish to cause her any pain. "What you wish is all that matters."

"That's not true," she replied without the slightest hesitation. "You matter a great deal to me."

"And what about the baby? Are you…" He wasn't sure he could say the words! What if her answer was the opposite of what he hoped to hear? Life was too precious! It should not be wasted!

"Am I going to keep it?" she graciously finished for him. "Of course I am."

Obi-Wan was relieved to hear it, although he understood the birth of a child would only complicate matters further.

"What about Anakin?" he pondered aloud, taking her hand once again in his.

"Anakin," she sighed, leaning back against the cushions of the uncomfortable sofa. "I've had two weeks to consider what to do about this, and I honestly haven't come up with any great ideas. Have you?"

Obi-Wan lifted a brow at her. "In the last five minutes?" he quipped. "No, not yet."

Another sigh escaped her as she held tightly onto him. "Obi-Wan, what are we going to do?"

Her hand felt so right in his, her presence a soothing salve to his tortured conscience. He didn't have any answers. Not at the present moment, but he didn't want to let her go. Not just yet.

He stalled, enjoying the peace of her company, procrastinating any decision, as he ran his thumb gently over the digits within his reach.

That is, until the door chime rang out, and Master Trell entered, towing a young child behind her. A new initiate, apparently.

"My apologies, Master Kenobi," the Jedi Knight stammered, bowing deeply. "I was unaware the room was being used."

"It's all right, Pharon," Obi-Wan assured his comrade. "I'll just be a minute." Although a minute was not nearly long enough.

"How far along are you?" Obi-Wan asked quickly once the door was sealed.

"About eight weeks," Padmé replied.

To the day, Obi-Wan smiled in return. The time and place of the particulars were permanently etched into his mind.

"And you won't begin to show until…."

"Any time between twelve and sixteen weeks, depending on how I choose to dress."

Obi-Wan nodded in silent understanding. That was four to eight more weeks from now, which should give them enough time to think of some way out of this mess!

"Perhaps during that time, we'll come up with a solution," he assured her with a smile. "Until then…"

What he was about to do was a horrible idea. He was only adding salt to the wound! But he couldn't help himself. Just once more. Surely, the Force would allow it.

Before he changed his mind, or Trell re-entered the room, Obi-Wan leaned forward and captured Padmé's sweet lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, tender, and full of wishful yearning, and when he finally released her, she was crying again.

"No more tears," he commanded gently, brushing a few of them away with the backs of his fingers. "We'll figure something out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _One month earlier…_

Regardless of his wishes, his needs, his devotion - which were presently focused on the 8700th block of Valorum Avenue, Senate Complex number fifteen, Obi-Wan had a duty to perform, and he found himself in a most intriguing situation.

Rumors had reached the Jedi Council about the possibility of a clone army being created on the planet of Kamino, located beyond the Rishi Maze. The trip there was lengthy, but fruitful, with Obi-Wan discovering a cloning facility there. Not only that, but it was currently producing a massive army, destined to be used by the Republic. What he considered more disturbing, however, was that the founder of such a radical move was none other than a Jedi by the name of Sifo-Dyas; a man, whom Obi-Wan had presumed dead for nearly ten years.

The more he investigated the situation, the stranger things got. Not only were the clones designated for the Republic, but were designed from a single source of DNA belonging to none other than a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett; a known thief and murderer.

Following a line of questioning of the criminal, whose answers were vague and full of deceit, Obi-Wan followed the guidance of his mentor, Yoda, and attempted to bring Fett before the Council for a more in-depth interview. Apparently, Fett had other plans, and Obi-Wan found himself at the target end of two Westar-34 blasters.

Obi-Wan came away from the battle unscathed, but Fett had escaped. However, pursuit was not required. He had all the information he needed, although none of it made any sense. He must take his discoveries before the Council.

However, before he had a chance to return to the Jedi Temple, word had reached him through an unlikely source; the senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa.

There would be no Council meeting, because there was longer a Council. During his time away, an attack had been made on the Temple by none other than his own apprentice. Many Jedi were dead and those who had survived had gone into hiding, Bail informed him.

"You must stay away from Coruscant," the brave senator warned him over the ship's comm; words which made sense, but a command Obi-Wan simply could not heed.

"What has become of Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan voiced his deepest concern, his voice cracking from despair and yes, anger. He would deal with that issue later.

"Yoda is with me. I'll keep him safe, don't worry." the senator promised. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi."

What was going on? Why had Anakin attacked the Temple? As Obi-Wan maneuvered his way through space, the answer came to him readily, although he found it unfathomable. However, the Force painted his conclusion with truth, which troubled him deeply. He had to return to Coruscant as quickly as possible.

Despite the cloning facility he had just left being in continuous production, it seemed as if the clone army had already been organized and dispersed. Perhaps what he had seen were merely their replacements, for surrounding the Temple were replicas of the armor-clad and masked warriors he had seen on Kamino. At least one-hundred of them.

Unable to access the Temple, Obi-Wan crept away and headed toward the Senate Complex. Perhaps Padm could enlighten him.

However, once he had arrived, he was shocked to discover not only was she not present, but her apartment appeared to have been ransacked as well. He desperately ran from room to room in search of her, discovering not only the deceased body of her First Aid, but the decapitated form of her house droid as well.

He didn't know what to do. The galaxy had gone mad!

Obi-Wan found himself frozen amongst the busted lamps and overturned tables, unable to think straight. He was overcome with a variety of strong emotions and was trying his best to maintain his center, to focus on what he needed to do next, when the answer came to him through the a quiet but incessant beeping sound.

It took him a moment to discern the source of the chime, and he reached forward to press the play button with a shaking hand. What appeared before him finally brought Obi-Wan to his knees, and he stifled a sob with his hand.

In miniature holographic form, his former apprentice appeared, although dressed all in black, the color of his eyes having transformed to a sickly yellow and red.

Obi-Wan recognized the appearance. He had recalled it many times when he dreamed of battling Darth Maul on Naboo.

His Padawan was a Sith! How had this happened?

"Master," the recorded voice sneered in distaste and hatred. "I've discovered your betrayal and at the same time, my own destiny. Don't expect any gratitude for that, because none is coming. You're nothing but a liar!" the unfamiliar voice screamed at him before the imaged regained control of his temper. "I've taken what is mine," the young man continued to gloat. "You can't have her or the bastard child she's carrying! "

A taunting smile creased the young man's mouth, Obi-Wan actually did recognize. It was the same one he displayed when his student thought he had the upper hand in battle.

"I tell you what. On further thought, I'll give you one last chance to speak with her **,** if you'd like. You'll find her on Mustafar. She'll be waiting for you there. Come alone, Master."

His former title was spoken with such disdain, the shock of it and the rest of Anakin's message had rooted Obi-Wan to the spot. It was some time before he had cleared his mind enough to manage any sensible thoughts.

It was obvious Anakin was setting a trap for him, but what choice did he have but to spring it? He couldn't allow any harm to come to Padmé or his unborn child.

He knew a fight was imminent. Anakin hadn't exactly disguised his intentions. And Obi-Wan wondered if he could do it. Not win, per se. Anakin's defeat was surely forthcoming. Obi-Wan had taught the young man everything he knew. Well, almost everything. As his Master, he had sparred with his student on numerous occasions and observed him in battle. He knew Anakin's every move.

What he wondered, as he entered the coordinates for Mustafar into Padmé's personal cruiser, which he had managed to steal from her private hangar, was if he could kill his own Padawan. If it came down to it, would he be able to deliver a killing blow?

As the ship shot up into the atmosphere, and he had a chance to view the destruction of his home, Obi-Wan realized that the answer he was seeking was a resounding yes. If it meant securing the safety of the mother of his child, then yes, he could kill Anakin, and without an ounce of regret.

* * *

 **A/N:** Playing with some timelines here. I think I just essentially combined AOTC and most of ROTS in this single chapter! Oops! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It wasn't very often that Obi-Wan doubted Master Yoda's words or questioned his abilities. Sometimes, however, the oldest Jedi made declarations Obi-Wan simply disagreed with. One, for example, was the often quoted phrase: "Once a Jedi gives himself over to the Dark Side, forever will it dominate their destiny."

Obi-Wan had listened to that idiom since the crèche. Most likely, it was said to younglings and initiates to warn them of the temptations of the Dark Side of the Force, which would lure them away with its false promises of power and strength, not to mention its complete lack of honor and virtue. He had always considered himself to be a fair and just man, a Jedi who tended to avoid condemnation without exception. Whenever possible, contrary to Master Yoda's philosophy, Obi-Wan believed in absolution.

However, when he stepped off the Nabooan yacht and onto the fiery planet of Mustafar, Obi-Wan realized his previous belief system may be flawed. Even though he was surrounded with the bright glow of lava, it was if the distant sun had been eclipsed, with darkness pressing against him, attempting to suffocate him. Accompanying the gloom which was doing its best to pry its way past his Force shielding, Obi-Wan sensed an overwhelming amount of malevolence and greed centralized in the main building of the Fralideja mines.

That's where Anakin must be, and where he hoped he would find Padmé as well.

At first, Obi-Wan was surprised to discover the facility was empty. He knew the inhabitants and workers of the mines lived underground, but he had expected at least the Chancellor's guards to be there. But they weren't.

What was there, however, were bodies. Neimoidians, a Muul, Obi-Wan recognized as being part of the Banking Clan, and an Aqualish by the name of Po Nudo were lying dead all about the complex. Their presence puzzled Obi-Wan, but he was far more concerned with the way they had all died: obviously executed by lightsaber.

Perhaps Master Yoda was correct after all. His apprentice had gone too far. There couldn't possibly be any hope for redemption, especially if he had hurt Padmé.

Obi-Wan stepped carefully through the plant, avoiding the many deceased and decapitated individuals he came across, his Force sensitivity leading him to what appeared to be a conference room, although he didn't take the time to observe it. For at the end of the long, transparisteel lined walls she sat; at the end of a gray, durasteel table, perfectly fine. Thank the Force!

"Padmé," he whispered, bringing a sweet, but albeit fleeting smile to her face.

"Obi-Wan," she replied just as faintly, although not rising from her seat. She didn't appear to be constrained, which put Obi-Wan on his guard. "He's waiting for you."

"I know."

Her eyes were pleading, her countenance terrified.

"You shouldn't have come."

"I had to. My life is meaningless without you."

Another watery smile lifted her mouth, although disappeared just as quickly, only to be replaced by a grim line of apprehension with her focus directed to just behind Obi-Wan's left shoulder.

He didn't have to turn around to realize his Padawan was standing behind him. He could've felt the approach of his malevolence a light year away.

Obi-Wan chose not to move, waiting patiently to see what the young man's strategy was. Surely, he didn't think he could win this battle.

"Isn't that sweet?" the young man mocked, his words dripping with contempt. "You seem eager to give your life for her, Master."

Obi-Wan remained quiet, his lightsaber ready, the hilt gripped tightly in his hand.

"Trust me, she's not worth it."

As he spoke his words of vehemence, Anakin had made his way to the end of the table, abruptly jerking Padmé's head back by her long locks. Obi-Wan reflexively stepped forward, his own fury spiking, but regained his control when he saw his Padawan meant her no harm. Not yet, at least.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," the young man spat defiantly into the young woman's face. "You're nothing but a whore!"

"Anakin, that's enough," Obi-Wan spoke up, his voice low and measured; full of the authority his former student could not ignore.

"No, I don't think so!" Anakin returned rebelliously. "You betrayed me! Both of you! And you're both going to pay!" His voice changed, rising in volume with each syllable.

Immediately following his violent outburst, the young man called forth his own lightsaber from his belt and jumped onto the tabletop. Obi-Wan joined him there without hesitation, determination steeling his resolve. He had to ensure Padmé's safety. It was his ultimate goal and would be the single motivation for this battle.

More so, than he could possibly imagine.

While Anakin relied upon hatred and anger to empower him, as did those of Dark influence, Obi-Wan put his faith in the Force, discovering the contribution of his feelings for Padmé were only aiding him. His love for her and their unborn child would give him all the clarity and strength he needed to be victorious. He had so much to live for!

He had tried to warn his student of this flaw in his training years ago, when Anakin had started to show too much aggression and confidence in his own physical abilities. The young man's only motivation seemed to be the opportunity of rising through the ranks of the Jedi to become the best. He had never been interested in serving others; only himself.

Why hadn't Obi-Wan recognized that before?

Regardless of the swordplay which had continued the entire time his thoughts had wandered, Obi-Wan managed to parry every single offensive move his student could produce. He gave the credit not to himself, but to the numerous practice bouts he had performed with the young man. He could fight Anakin in his sleep. However, there was one component to this particular battle, Obi-Wan had not considered before, and that was the presence of an innocent bystander – one whom he could not allow to be harmed.

With the slightest hesitation and focus away from his attacker, Obi-Wan managed to shove Padmé as far away from the table as he could; sending her rolling chair with her still in it, backward toward the opposite end of the long room.

However, this distraction was just enough for Anakin to gain the upper hand, and the young man took advantage of the opportunity, sending Obi-Wan flying himself, only not through the room, but out of it.

His body crashed through one of the many transparisteel windows, landing heavily upon one of the durasteel ramps outside. Obi-Wan had actually managed to cushion his landing with a hastened Force application, although the impact still took the breath from him, and shards of the window's components were sticking out of his arm and leg.

He barely had time to recover before Anakin was standing over him, delivering a fist to his unprotected face. The solid punch landed squarely on his jaw, twisting Obi-Wan's head to the right, a path he followed with his entire body, rolling off the platform, and onto a metallic bridge just below. Just beneath the bridge ran one of the rivulets of lava, its glowing liquid popping bubbles up onto the pockmarked metal. Obi-Wan barely had enough time to jump to his feet before a lightsaber slammed into the bridge, splitting one of the supportive poles. Falling into the river would be disastrous.

Obi-Wan backed up the perilous walkway with Anakin stalking him, the young man's heinous taunts beginning once more.

"You can't have her, Master. After I kill you, I'm going to cut out that bastard child of yours, and throw it and its mother into the river and watch them burn."

Obi-Wan studied the face of his apprentice, no longer recognizing him. The young man he had once known as Anakin Skywalker was no more. What stood before him now was the embodiment of everything he had trained his entire life to defeat: Pure evil. And defeat it, he would.

Going on the offensive, Obi-Wan leapt up and backward, landing once more on the outer platform which surrounded the mining facility. As he had expected, Anakin followed, and that was when he stepped forward, the renewed speed and strength of his strikes forcing Anakin to retreat.

Obi-Wan kept up the barrage until they had reached the landing platform where his craft was docked. The deck was wide and offered far more room to maneuver, which gave Obi-Wan the opportunity to switch from his typical Soresu style, to the more aggressive Ataru.

Master Jinn had been a thorough teacher of the various forms of lightsaber training, and Obi-Wan had learned them all. However, he had intentionally not done the same for Anakin. Anakin was an exceptional child and early on, displayed behavior Obi-Wan had considered far too aggressive. Therefore, he had eliminated Ataru from the boy's training.

As far as he knew, Anakin had never seen him use it, and knowing the method had been successful with one Sith already, Obi-Wan decided it would be useful on another.

Executing a series of somersaults, Force-assisted leaps and strikes, soon Anakin was at a physical disadvantage, confused, and agitated, and Obi-Wan caught him unaware from behind, amputating the young man's dominant arm right above the elbow.

The young Sith issued out a screech, more due to frustration than pain, though he still moved to attack, calling his dropped lightsaber into his opposite hand.

Aware the fight would be over soon, Obi-Wan switched once again to Form IV, Second Level, determined to teach his student one final lesson. Just as he twirled his body in a seemingly impossible way – and one he realized would cause his muscles to be sore the next day, Obi-Wan landed promptly behind his stunned opponent, his lightsaber placed just beneath the chin of his former student.

While Obi-Wan waited on reassurance from the Force, he kicked his adversary's weapon into the lava, where it disappeared beneath the fiery surface.

"I hate you!" the young man shouted out in a final act of defiance.

However, just as the muscles of Obi-Wan's arm flexed to bring the 'saber across the young man's neck, thus ending the battle, someone interrupted him by yelling out his name.

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to locate the source, and he gasped with disbelief when he glanced across to the far side of platform to behold Padmé standing there, her back pressed against none other than the Supreme Chancellor.

"Release him, Jedi," the gruff voice demanded just as another lightsaber made its appearance – this one in the hand of a Sith Master, its red glow aimed at Padmé's swollen belly.

He didn't have a choice.

Obi-Wan immediately switched off his own weapon and dropped it to the durasteel flooring beneath his feet.

Whatever options he could come up with all ended with the possibility of Padmé getting hurt, and he just couldn't take that risk. There would be another time.

There must be.

Helpless and distraught, Obi-Wan watched as his now incapacitated former apprentice stumbled toward the Chancellor's waiting ship to make his escape, while Padmé was once again taken against her will.

He kept his eyes focused on her until the opportunity presented itself to make a solemn vow. He had to offer some hope, to her, as well as to himself.

"Stay alive, Padmé!" Obi-Wan yelled loudly in anguish as Padmé was forced into the Chancellor's vessel. "No matter what happens! Stay alive! I will find you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The elderly Mandalorian bartender of the _FarStar Cantina_ had witnessed several significant events in his lifetime: the Sanduli Civil War for one, which resulted in the destruction of his home planet's surface, as well as the fall and rise of many governmental systems on many different worlds. But he never thought he would see a time when the Galaxy was without the Jedi.

He recalled meeting a couple in his youth. It was during the time he still lived on his home world, when a pair of them, a master and padawan, had come to prevent a civil war. If his memory served him correctly, the Jedi had actually failed their mission, ending up having to stay on planet for some time in order to protect the Duchess from assassination.

He was old now, too old to recall the particulars, especially any names. However, he could never forget a face, nor could he shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the hooded customer who kept to himself in the corner of the bar.

The man didn't look like a Jedi, though, Bartol reasoned with himself. He wasn't dressed like them and he didn't carry a laser sword. Like most of the patrons who visited his establishment, the man carried a heavy blaster and vibroblade, and he was a decent sabaac player. Jedi didn't play sabaac, did they? He didn't think so. Maybe he was getting senile, he decided, and was ready to rid himself of the ridiculous idea, were it not for one thing.

Earlier in the day, a local had come into the bar, announcing he'd heard there was a five-million credit bounty being offered to whomever brought in the last remaining Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dead or alive.

As Bartol scratched his silver-stubbled chin, he imagined what he could do with five-million credits, or even half that much. Maybe with it, he would finally be able to retire and get out of this shit-hole.

Whether he was correct in his assumptions or not, the old man determined it was worth the risk. He nodded toward a regular customer of his, a bounty hunter from the Outer Rim, motioning for the heavily armored man to come over and entertain his suspicions.

* * *

It had been two tens since he had given her his word, had promised Padmé he wouldn't give up. So far, however, Obi-Wan's efforts had been in vain.

The Sith Master apparently had taken her into the bowels of space, most likely to allow his new apprentice time to recover from the wounds Obi-Wan had inflicted upon him.

During his pursuit, however, Obi-Wan had been able to gain some new information. The Sith Master he had encountered, the one who had ripped Padmé from his grasp, was indeed the man he had formerly known as Chancellor Palpatine. The once-trusted Senator from Naboo, now called himself Darth Sidious, and had been under the influence of the Dark Side of the Force the entire time he had held office. How the Jedi had not discovered his deception, Obi-Wan would never comprehend.

He refused to waste any time dwelling on the past, though. His present and his future were all that mattered, and without Padmé, he had concluded his future was bleak indeed. She was the only one who offered any glimmer of hope.

The Blue Dwarf he held in his hand was nearly gone as Obi-Wan monitored a conversation occurring two dirty tables behind him – something about the planet Geonosis and a massive weapon construction contract, funded by the Trade Federation and Banking Clan. Without looking back, he knew exactly who was speaking. It was the two smugglers who had come in about an hour earlier, one by the name of Tasker. He had overheard that as well. In fact, Obi-Wan had cast his awareness about the room as soon as he had entered the saloon, taking note of the Besalisk at the bar, a Sullustan and Rodian playing sabaac, a pair of female Twi-Leks fornicating in the shadows of the booth across from him, the Mandolorian bartender, as well as the Bothan bounty hunter whom the owner was currently speaking with.

Obi-Wan hoped nothing came of that particular conversation. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation this evening. He had come to the _FarStar_ to gather information, hoping the variety of gamblers, smugglers, and thieves gathered there could confirm the rumors he had been hearing.

Apparently, Darth Sidious had eliminated the Galactic Senate and had formed a sovereignty in its place, appointing himself as Emperor. If that were true, the Republic Obi-Wan had fought for, defended, and loved was no more.

He swiftly tilted his drink back to drown the sorrowful thought, hissing as the cerulean liquid burned a path down to his belly, momentarily lost in remorse.

Just as he set the empty glass back onto the table was when the massive Bothan male he had been watching all night made his move, leaving the company of the toothless bartender to boldly seat himself at Obi-Wan's table.

"I am called Koth Yen'Tar, and you are?" the massive being asked in broken Basic, heavily traced with his native Bothese accent.

It was rare to see a Bothan join the profession of hunting sentient beings across the galaxy, but then, Obi-Wan figured enormous wealth, such as what was being offered for his head, would just about tempt anyone to pursue the dangerous occupation.

He would have to guard his words, he realized quickly. Bothans, especially, the males, were sensitive to duplicity, making them excellent investigators.

"Ben Lars," Obi-Wan introduced himself, using the name of a distant relative.

"Gambler?" Koth guessed, his long canines protruding as his spoke, his tall, pointed ears turned inward to bring his entire focus toward his subject.

"Entrepreneur," Obi-Wan clarified, "looking for some investment opportunities."

The husky, armored Bothan chuckled warmly. "Afraid you won't find too many of those out here. This is Hutt territory, and Hutts don't share profits."

Obi-Wan casually leaned back, propping one hand on the blaster strapped to his leg, and the other on the back of the grimy seat. "From what I hear, there's gonna be some changes and a lot of money to be made soon."

Koth squinted his dark eyes at him, before leaning back himself, matching Obi-Wan's nonchalant attitude. "The best money right now is hunting. Highest prices are for Jedi. Know where any are by chance?"

"I heard they're all dead," Obi-Wan absent-mindedly replied as he motioned for a passing waiter to refill his glass.

"Not all of them," the bounty hunter noted, with the flick of a claw back toward the bar. "In fact, my friend over there, claims you're one. The last one, as a matter fact. The one called Kenobi."

"Your friend is wrong," Obi-Wan adamantly declared, gathering the Force about him. He could sense the Bothan was attempting to discern the truth.

Koth hadn't moved a muscle, although a wide smile revealed a row of sharp, pointed teeth. "I trust Bartok, more than I trust you. I don't know you. Nobody does, as a matter of fact."

"I told you who I was," Obi-Wan defended himself, his palms beginning to sweat. This conversation was not going as he had planned. He had a bad feeling about this.

"And I'm not so sure you're telling the truth," the dangerous bounty hunter replied, his voice turning to a growl as he leaned over the table, his foul breath reaching Obi-Wan's nostrils.

Not wishing to show any sign of intimidation, Obi-Wan leaned forward as well, bracing one hand on the table, while the other floated before Koth's beady-eyed glare.

"I am not who you think I am," he stated firmly, using the Force to influence the Bothan's mind.

In his experience, Force persuasion was an unreliable practice. Depending on who you were dealing with, the application was never guaranteed.

He had taken a risk using it, uncertain if it would work or not, but he simply did not wish to fight, especially after having just recovered from the last one.

"Just as I thought," the huge, furred and armored being rose with a growl, withdrawing his sporting blaster, pointing it in Obi-Wan's general direction. "Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to meet you. You'll come with me now."

Although Obi-Wan had found that in most seedy establishments such as this one, the customers tended to mind their own business, the Bothan's bold announcement had silenced the crowd. All eyes, in every color, shape and size imaginable were turned upon him.

He heard the word "Jedi" whispered among a few of those present, but that was the last thing he heard.

The blaster bolt the bounty hunter fired at him, struck him in the shoulder blade as he retreated through the entrance, sending searing pain down his spine, but it failed to slow down his Force-enhanced speed.

With rapid decision-making, Obi-Wan had determined without his lightsaber, fleeing was the better alternative to fighting. He had worried that a confrontation would simply reveal who he truly was, although obviously, he'd done just that.

It was time he began working on his undercover skills.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The face staring back at him in the cracked mirror of the corellian transport was not his own. The hair was too short and too dark, the mustache unkempt, the copper beard he had worn for years had been trimmed down to a black patch beneath his lower lip. Even his eyes were different. There were shadows beneath them now, and they were the wrong color. The lenses he had purchased had been costly, but they had quickly transformed his gray-green to a muddy brown; something Obi-Wan felt he could more easily blend into the crowd with.

Not that there was anything unremarkable with brown, Obi-Wan immediately revised his own thoughts. Padmé, in fact, possessed the most amazing eyes. They were indeed the windows to her soul. She could easily capture and hold him prisoner with her penetrative, dark gaze, and infiltrate every shield he could possibly construct with them. When he was with her, he was defenseless, open, and vulnerable and for once, Obi-Wan was all right with that.

But here, out in the Outer Rim, on a rusted-out vessel headed to the planet Geonosis, he could not let his guard down. Not for a nanosecond.

Much had changed in the galaxy during his quest. A new Empire had arisen which seemed to inspire all types of villains to crawl out of their hiding places. The once-protected trade routes between systems were now clogged with pirates, smugglers, and gamblers; nobody seeming to care about following any sort of law or ethics – now that the watchdogs of the galaxy, the Jedi, were no more.

Practices once illegal in the Republic were now condoned, or simply overlooked. Slavery and the spice industry were flourishing for one, as well as a variety of deadly spectator sports popping up, including the gladiatorial battles at the Petranaki Arena on Geonosis.

From what he had gathered, the games there were high-stakes, with the spectators numbering close to 100,000. It was one of the most popular gambling events in the Arkanis Sector. But that wasn't the reason for his visit. He was traveling to the barren planet for one reason only: because of the conversation he had overheard in that tavern. Something significant to his mission was occurring on the planet, and his Force senses were telling him to get there quickly, although it had taken him a couple of tens to win enough gambling credits to do so.

As an extra precaution, Obi-Wan donned a pair of tinted glasses, and pulled up the hood of his black, leather battle suit. He wasn't taking any chances this trip; not after that fiasco back on Mandalore. It had taken days to recuperate from that blaster shot, and his shoulder joint still ached on occasion, particularly in humid environments.

Humidity would not be a problem on this trip, he realized with a good deal of trepidation. Geonosis was an arid, harsh planet, filled with equally harsh natives; sentient insectoids he held about as much regard for as he did a Hutt. They were greedy, murderous gangsters, the whole lot of them, as were the group of Dugs who presently filled the transport.

Obi-Wan stood head and shoulders above them, waiting for the ship's servos to lower the hatch, and once able to do so, he gladly stepped forth onto scorching sand, his hand lifting to block the deadly sun's rays. Perhaps the color black was not a good choice for this day. The random thought flashed through his mind, although he realized the disguise was a necessity. If he were to accomplish this task, he needed to appear as menacing as possible.

Before he headed toward the arena, Obi-Wan lit up an uncharacteristic stim-stick to further aid in his deception, exhaling a circle of smoke about his head as he intentionally kept the harsh chemicals from entering his lungs.

He could hear the crowd's roar as he approached the gates, paid his entrance fee, and joined them.

The rumors he'd been hearing across the Rim were true. The stadium was filled to capacity, the sandy base spattered with the blood and entrails of its victims – all for the cause of entertainment. It sickened him.

It was rather difficult, more than he had imagined, to pretend he was enjoying the display, placing a bet with a passing attendant on a couple of occasions, while at the same time, casting his awareness out among them. He scanned the chaotic crowd, as well as the naturally formed walls containing reliefs of a variety of famous battles, focusing on…he wasn't sure. However, he was certain that when he found it, the Force would let him know.

It was past mid day when the appearance of a tall, gray-haired man caught his attention. Far across on the opposite side of the stage was a balcony, high up on one wall. With a concentrated effort, he was able to recognize a cloaked individual standing there.

"Dooku," Obi-Wan uttered in grateful astonishment.

If the rogue Jedi Master was here, then something was definitely going on.

With as much stealth as he could muster, Obi-Wan slipped through the cheering crowd, as yet another warrior succumbed to the sharp claws of the native acklay. He used that particular distraction to his advantage and crept into a tunnel, one which led up toward the balcony he had observed, as well as into the depths of the arena, descending deep below ground.

Probing the darkness with his senses, Obi-Wan stopped short when the sound of voices drifted through the cavern pathway. He recognized one, having dealt with the archduke of Geonosis years back. The other, was a voice he had actually never heard, but knew immediately it belonged to the man he had been looking for.

Stationing himself behind a solid, silt partition, Obi-Wan wrapped the Force around him to guard against the dark powers he could sense emanating from older man and listened. His geonosian was a bit rusty, but if he'd interpreted the conversation correctly, it seemed as if the archduke had signed a contract with the Empire, and Dooku was delivering a message from the Emperor personally.

"My Master is most displeased with the lack of progress at the construction site."

The leader, Poggle, chirped his aggravated reply, which Obi-Wan believed was a demand for more workers to be assigned to the project.

From a handheld holoprojector, Dooku produced the blueprint of what appeared to be a moon-shaped weapon, complete with laser array. Or at least he thought so. From this angle and distance, it was difficult to tell. If only he could get a closer look!

"I will deliver your answer to the Emperor, but let me warn you, he does not accept refusal very lightly."

Poggle continued to argue most ineffectively, as Obi-Wan stepped forward, sliding his body against the dry wall, his feet shuffling quietly in the sand, noting too late, that in his movements, he had loosened a rock.

The pebble tumbled through the passage, and down through the opening into the cavern below, immediately causing Dooku to glance up toward his location. Cursing silently to himself, Obi-Wan froze, sinking back against the corridor walls.

He released a sigh when Dooku began speaking once more, apparently unaware of his presence, thank the Force.

"This battle station will be what the Emperor needs to finally gain control of the galaxy. Once it is complete, no one will be able to stand against it. Do not fail us, Poggle."

With his final word, Dooku brushed aside the geonosian leader and made his way out of the cavern.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to follow him. He figured, wherever the Emperor was, Anakin was. And wherever Anakin was, surely Padmé was also.

He was getting closer to her. He could feel it.

"Hold on," he whispered, knowing she would not hear him; the plea offering assurance mostly to himself. "I'm almost there."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Obi-Wan moved as one with the Force, a spirit drifting in and about the crowded space port, blending in with the masses, striking up a conversation with a particularly attractive Twi-Lek when Dooku had spun once to glare behind him; almost as if the older man were aware of his presence.

Obi-Wan lit up another stim-stick just in case. He was so close! He couldn't fail her now!

"Hey handsome," the blue-skinned female purred at him, "looking for a good time?"

Maintaining his focus on the retreating black cloak, Obi-Wan barely noticed her hands on him, of an aggressive caress which had begun moving toward his buttocks. He didn't have time for this! Immediately, he drew the Force to his aid, waving its influence in front of her face. "You don't want to be with me," he stated firmly, maintaining his gaze at the distant gate, which Dooku had just passed through.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, turning quickly and noticing the look of confusion on her face. After all, he had been the one to approach her. "You never saw me."

Escaping from her possessive hands, Obi-Wan dropped the lit stim to the durasteel platform, and once again took up his pursuit. He rounded the corner and proceeded through the gate just in time to watch Dooku's ship lift from the ground.

He hadn't expected this! If the Emperor wasn't on-planet, then where could he be?

Disappointed, Obi-Wan continued to stare at the vehicle until it moved beyond his view. However, his instinct to follow the man had served him well, and answered a question he had yet to ask. As his vision dropped to the horizon, Obi-Wan detected a slight wave disturbing the pattern of exhaust fumes filling the space port.

There was an abnormality ahead, just over the collection of silt spires. Deciding to follow his intuition, Obi-Wan managed to approach the formations unseen, kneeling behind one of the naturally-formed towers.

From his vantage point, he could detect a flat building far below in the valley, which was emanating what was apparently an energy field. The points of light shot directly up toward the heavens, but were quickly absorbed by the atmosphere. Whatever it was protecting was somewhere up there; orbiting the planet, Obi-Wan determined.

Assuming that was Dooku's destination, Obi-Wan's next move was to figure out a way to travel there himself, and the answer came to him readily once he observed his surroundings, and curved his lips into a small smile of relief.

The blue unisuit he had donned was a bit large, but it would have to do, as would the cap which just about swallowed his head. There wasn't time to find another size, however. The transport was leaving, taking those Poggle had assigned for construction. Obi-Wan was determined to be one of them.

He shuffled along with the other workers, tossing aside his shaded glasses, although tucking his sporting blaster deep inside his boot. The crew contained a variety of races, some with shackles, some without, with several humanoids present. For that reason, Obi-Wan felt confident he would arrive safely at the building site. What he was more troubled with, was what to do once he got there.

He would sure like to have his lightsaber with him right about now.

Obi-Wan grabbed hold of the security bar which ran the distance of the transport, and held tight as the vessel lurched forward, carrying him into space. Once secure in orbit, Obi-Wan released his hold on the stabilizer and walked toward one of the narrow portals. Just ahead of them was what appeared to be a spherical framework, he would guess was about one-third of the way complete. The solid core seemed to be made up of a deflector shield, which would obviously house the laser array he had heard about. Several docks had already been put into place, as well as a number of containment units constructed from what appeared to be quadanium; a metallic alloy of tritanium and duranium, thought to be twice as strong, half the weight, but triple the cost.

When it was complete, it would be massive! As big as a small planet or large moon. And somewhere in that enormous structure was Padmé. How was he ever going to find her?

The transport docked with a shudder, and once the hatch opened, a trio of heavily armed guards began barking orders at them. They were to proceed immediately to level thirteen to begin their work.

Obi-Wan dutifully followed, carefully mapping the hangar, corridors and command centers as he walked. The station was a confusing, twisting maze of hallways, and once he had Padmé in his possession, it would do them little good to get lost. On the seventh level, he noted, was another docking station which currently housed a starfighter. He wasn't certain how long it would be present, but had already determined it was their best escape.

On the tenth level, Obi-Wan managed to unlace his boot with help from the Force, and paused to retie it, giving the opportunity to slip away unnoticed. He crept with quiet stealth down bright, white hallways, having to make several decisions whether to turn right or left, when, after turning right, he came face to face with the object of his most recent pursuit.

"What are you doing here?" the older man coolly questioned.

Obi-Wan attempted to disguise his voice, to eliminate his Coruscanti accent. "Afraid I lost my way. Was trying to get to, uh, thirteenth level. " While he stammered, Obi-Wan placed a stim-stick into his mouth, though did not ignite it.

Dooku regarded him warily, causing Obi-Wan's heart rate to increase incrementally, a side effect to the shot of adrenaline he was hoping the older man had not noticed.

"Turn around and go straight, then take the first lift on the right," the man replied, his piercing blue gaze chilling Obi-Wan to the bone.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan nodded once and spun on his heel to follow the directions, only to be stopped in his tracks by the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being ignited behind him.

Obi-Wan turned slowly, realizing his options were limited, deciding to face the inevitable. He may have lost this particular battle, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose this war!

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the older man sneered contemptuously. "My Master will be pleased to see you."

"Count Dooku," Obi-Wan returned politely, though the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Did you honestly think, my friend, that this ridiculous disguise was going to get you anywhere near your beloved senator?"

A spark of hope ignited in Obi-Wan's heart. He had always believed her to be alive, to be unharmed, and Dooku's words just confirmed that belief.

Obi-Wan intentionally avoided answering the older man's question, instead choosing to ask one of his own. "How long has it been, since you betrayed the Jedi Order, your Master, and became a Sith?"

The dark Lord chucked maniacally. " I am a businessman , my dear Jedi. Come, and I will show you a true Master of the Sith."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

The old senator from Naboo had truly fallen off the deep end! He had apparently constructed an extensive space in the battle station for the sole purpose of making an appearance; of revealing his position of power. What Obi-Wan had essentially had been taken to was a throne room, complete with what was obviously a throne, set upon on an elevation based on top of a set of steps. Behind the heavily padded seat was a vast amount of windows, affording an impressive view of the stars, allowing the man to view everything controlled. In front of those windows, on the heavily padded, wide seat sat none other than the leader of the new Galactic Empire: Darth Sidious.

Now that he had claimed his true identity, finally allowing the darkness to take complete control, the man's appearance had radically changed, revealing his true self. Palpatine's face was now distorted with deep wrinkles, the beady eyes peeking out beneath the shadows of a drawn black hooded cape were yellow and menacing. He was unrecognizable.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Even the man's voice had changed Obi-Wan noted as Dooku abandoned him, ascended the steps to stand by the Emperor's side. "You are indeed a fool."

He would've liked to have disagreed with that statement, but here he stood in front of the representation of all that was evil in this galaxy, and without a weapon on him, other than his mind: A mind, which was currently being battered with continuous waves of hatred and anger. An astounding amount of anger!

"I see you've surrounded yourself with only the best of company," he remarked with cynicism.

"Only with those that serve my purpose," Sidious replied, his thin, pale lips curling into a snarl.

"And what purpose would that be?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but to ask, knowing he was being goaded into it, but deciding he would play along…for now.

A cackle issued from the heinous man as he sat forward on his perch. "To rid the galaxy of the infestation of every single Jedi."

An obvious statement, but not one totally unexpected, Obi-Wan decided.

"You will tell me where to find…Master Yoda."

That was.

Surely, Sidious understood there was no possible way he would give up that information! Regardless of the torture they put him through! Even his death would not give them what they wanted. Unless….

Shaken by the possible outcome of this meeting, Obi-Wan denied the request nevertheless. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Coruscant Temple, Protector and Defender of the Republic…"

There was no better way in situations such as this to simply announce one's name and rank, in an obvious rebellious refusal to cooperate. More times than not, it frustrated one's captor completely, which was his intention, were it not for one thing.

The appearance of his former apprentice ceased Obi-Wan's mundane recitation. Obi-Wan observed him silently as the young man casually strolled up to the Emperor's side. Looking no worse for wear, the arm Obi-Wan had so neatly removed on Mustafar had been replaced by cybernetics, his Jedi attire replaced with the menacing dark robes of the Sith. Although, Anakin's appearance had not changed as radically as his new master's, and his eyes still displayed their same color, Obi-Wan could sense the boy was truly lost. There was no good emanating from him whatsoever. He had murdered younglings for Force sake! And he had taken Padmé!

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he began once more, only to be interrupted, this time by the apprentice.

"You've changed," the young man noted unnecessarily. "I'm not certain that black suits you, though."

"It doesn't suit you either," Obi-Wan responded, his implication bringing a smirk to the young man's face; a look Obi-Wan once prided himself being responsible for, due to some witty remark he'd made.

On this day, that look meant nothing of the sort. It was full of contempt and disrespect, and it pained Obi-Wan to see it. After all they had been through!

"Face it, you're in no position to be stubborn," the young man pointed out. "Look at where you are! There are no Jedi here to protect you, to come to your rescue! You don't even have your lightsaber. What was your plan?"

Suicide, apparently, Obi-Wan noted to himself with some discouragement, although he said nothing aloud, and was just about ready to resume his earlier recitation when Anakin's threat made his blood run cold.

"We have taken away everything you love and there's nothing you can do about it. If you refuse to cooperate, those remaining loyal to you will not only die, but they will suffer before doing so. "

There was no veil, no hidden context behind his threat. What Anakin had just told him had been painfully clear.

The Sith Master chose to speak up at that moment, apparently noting the obvious disturbance the intimidating words had caused. "Senator Amidala is a brave young woman. It is too bad she has to die due to your obstinance, Jedi."

He had been backed into a corner. He knew it, and without his weapon, there was little hope for resolution to this negotiation. Even with his weapon, a victory here would be…difficult.

Regardless of that, Obi-Wan's thoughts immediately turned to Padmé, wherever she was, and he wondered what she would do in this situation. He recalled a stubborn young woman who stood toe to toe with his Master, ignoring Qui-Gon's sound advice, ultimately risking her own life to save her people.

Master Yoda was the safeguard to everything the Jedi stood for. He was a living, breathing archive to their history and knowledge. Without him, there would be no Jedi. Ever.

Obi-Wan would never allow such a sacrifice to take place, no matter what these thugs threatened him with. And he knew Padmé wouldn't either.

And so, with a grin of defiance, he launched into his litany once again. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Coruscant Temple, Protector and Defender…"

Before he could complete the first stanza, Sidious had apparently heard enough. Disgust revealed on his features, the Sith Master made a dismissal wave with his crooked fingers.

"Take him away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where are you taking me?" It was the only question Obi-Wan wished to know the answer to. He didn't care to discuss his apprentice's descent into darkness, nor how Darth Sidious managed to lure him away from the Jedi. He wanted to know what was about to happen to him, only because he had to figure out how he was going to locate and save Padmé.

No sentence had been passed, no ruling had been made, but he knew his torture was eminent. The Emperor seemed determined to locate Master Yoda. Only then, would he truly rid himself of the Jedi.

Would it be by electrocution or dismemberment? He imagined his former student was holding a grudge, and that his persecution would come from the latter. However, where Vader was taking him was not an interrogation room, but a storage facility; a large, rectangular room stacked high on either side with containers, a number of service-droids working diligently to keep the station's supplies in order.

Calmly, though with a cruel glint in his eye, the young man dropped his black cloak and retrieved his lightsaber.

Dismemberment it was then. No matter how many pieces of him were removed, Obi-Wan could guarantee the Sith Master's disappointment. He would not betray the Jedi. However, he was beginning to feel a measure of disappointment in himself, and it was quite keen. He had failed in his mission. He hadn't saved her.

"I am unarmed," Obi-Wan gestured, swinging his empty arms wide, petitioning his former apprentice's sense of fair play, if indeed there was any left.

"Oh, I'm not going to cut you up, like you did me," the young man assured him, grinning conspiratorially before dropping his weapon to the hard flooring. What surprised Obi-Wan even further, was when the lightsaber was kicked across the floor out of arm's reach. "I'm going to beat you with my bare hands."

Obi-Wan disguised his shock, as well as his boost of sudden confidence. As a Jedi, Anakin had always preferred to use his lightsaber in battle, claiming he didn't like getting 'that close' to his opponents. Part of his training, however, had been hand-to-hand combat, and the young man had groused about it on many occasions. Obi-Wan had always bested him during such training bouts. Always.

However, there was one previously omitted and potentially dangerous component to consider. It was a known fact among the Jedi, that the Dark Side provided strength.

Too bad it didn't provide smarts as well.

There were many unarmed techniques Obi-Wan had instructed his apprentice in; including those commonly performed by most sentient species throughout the galaxy. Echani and Teräs Kāsi were the most popular, and Obi-Wan knew his former student preferred neither. Anakin had always been sneaky, choosing to grapple only in short bouts, maintaining his distance while searching for an opportunity to cause soft tissue damage, or disable a joint with either a kick or a blow.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, preferred Echani, with all of its ritualistic grace and emotional expressions. This was not an exercise, however, and more than his life was at stake. He would be wise to remain guarded and be prepared for anything.

The young man wasted little time in mounting an offensive attack – another bad habit Obi-Wan had never been able to train out of him.

He met Vader's onslaught head-on, gripping the young man's wrist at one point and attempted a side-sweep of a leg, although his attempt failed. Obi-Wan twisted away, catching a forceful elbow in his ribs.

Once again, Vader came at him, punching this time. Obi-Wan blocked powerful blows which were being delivered through a variety of angles. He managed to land one shot of his own to the young man's jaw, which only opened himself up to a sucker punch directly onto his nose. The cartilage popped and blood began to ooze out his left nostril, which Obi-Wan smeared onto the back of his hand.

The resulting victorious grin on Vader's face had no effect on his concentration, as more fists flew at him in rapid succession. Having reached the limit of his tolerance, Obi-Wan gripped onto one punch which had barely missed his own jaw and twisted the shoulder joint. He took advantage of Vader's discomfort and landed several blows into the young man's ribs, hearing one or two cracking sounds before the Sith was able to initiate a counter-maneuver and free himself.

His eyes were burning with anger when he turned on Obi-Wan, holding his side, his once victorious smirk now a grim line of annoyance. Vader came at him with rage this time, and Obi-Wan realized the end was near. Although considerably more powerful than before, his former student apparently had not yet learned to control his Dark emotions. The fight would be over soon, with the outcome Obi-Wan had expected.

However, one thing he had not foreseen was Vader's determination to win at any cost.

Crates, ramps, and any debris not bolted down isuddenly came flying toward Obi-Wan. At one point, even a droid brushed by his head. He managed to block or dodge every obstacle, actually deflecting many of them, sending them spiraling toward his opponent, who had no choice but to divide his attentions and defend himself.

The Sith's actions only proved one thing: Vader was getting desperate: Desperate and frustrated.

As one particularly large container came hurdling toward Obi-Wan, he took the opportunity to call upon the Force in order to alter its course, rebounding it off the back wall, and sending it toward a new target. Shadowing the storage vessel as it continued on its way, Obi-Wan's feet carried him up high and across the wall. While Vader was busy getting himself out of harm's way, Obi-Wan recalled Tier II, Form I of the Echani art, gliding himself through the air from behind the crate, adding leverage to his attack with his push off the wall. Once he had cleared the projectile, he came down hard on Vader's neck joint, forcing the Sith to his knees.

Obi-Wan rolled away from his attacker, coming to a crouch on the balls of his feet in preparation for a counter attack. Instead, his former student merely slouched upon the floor, a shattered look of angered disbelief on his face. He then fell backward and lay deathly still.

There was a good chance Obi-Wan had fractured the young man's spine, but he didn't take the time to confirm his guess.

Vader was immobile, and that's all that mattered. He now had a chance to go and find Padmé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The weight of the weapon was wrong, the handle was too big for his hand, and deep within the metal were traces of darkness. It seemed impossible, but true. Obi-Wan almost regretted picking up the Sith's discarded lightsaber as he fled the storage area, but realized he must arm himself. As soon as this was over, however, he would destroy it. In the wrong hands, this particular sword had caused the death of many innocent young Jedi. Obi-Wan could almost see the stains of their blood etched into the glow of its blue blade.

He sensed he would need it to defend himself in his continued search, however, and so he held onto it. His prophecy proved true once he rounded a corner and ran into a half dozen armored guards, who did not hesitate in firing upon him. The bolts were deflected back with precision and accuracy, and soon, it was too late for those who had confronted him, to realize their mistake.

Obi-Wan continued running through the hallways, up lifts to different levels before finally sliding to a halt on the polished floors, when he realized this was getting him nowhere. And as ridiculous as it seemed and thought as a Padawan who observed his own Master during the heat of battle, drop into meditation, Obi-Wan realized he had to reign in his frantic thoughts, find his center, and then hopefully find Padmé.

He edged along the wall, and entered another lift, only this time, temporarily disabling it. At that point, he dropped to his knees and reached out with his mind.

The Force was all around him, in the composites of the alloys making up the structure of the battle station, in tissues and organs of the men who were seeking to destroy him, and even in the heavens which shone so brightly outside the windows. All these things were connected in the tiniest, microscopic way, and they all spoke to him, answering his call, though not entirely in a way he expected.

It began as a thud. As if someone were knocking on the lift door. But it was quickly followed by another, which soon kept pace and accompanied the first, adding a parallel cadence. Obi-Wan recognized the sound as a heartbeat, but whose? Padmé's? The rate seemed too quick for that, unless she was in distress. He would guess it was about 150 beats a minute; not uncommon for a person who was nervous or injured. The sudden, harsh thought invaded Obi-Wan's meditation, causing him to lose focus, as well as detect the sound. But he pushed back his worry, settled his mind once again, and reached out to the Force. The heart beat began once more, only this time it was stronger, pulsating in his mind, as if it were trying to tell him something.

The baby. This could be coming from the baby! His baby!

Obi-Wan jumped up to his feet and forced open the door with the power now surging inside him. Entering the hall, he first turned to the left, took two steps, and then rotated around, took three or four steps to the right and made an amazing discovery. The sound he could still detect was more pronounced in one direction than the other, meaning the Force was using it to act as some sort of homing beacon.

Knowing it would lead him to her, Obi-Wan took off at a run, bounding through hallways, past stunned guards who couldn't understand what a worker was doing in this sector, and then descended three flights of stairs, skipping the last bottom five steps entirely. He ran through hangars, jumped over crates and droids too slow to move out of his way, all the while focusing upon the locating signal sounding out strongly within his mind.

His search led him deeper down into the station, to a control room, darker than the whitened halls he had just passed through, illuminated only by red glowlights along the walk, and those emanating from the security station.

He didn't pause to ask permission from the guards sitting there; didn't wait to try and trick them into submission, so they would give him the answers he so desperately needed. Obi-Wan immediately activated the ightsaber, having to kill just one, while used the Force to shove the other two into the far wall

Once assured they were not moving or conscious, Obi-Wan stilled himself and waited. But no response came. Out of desperation, he called out her name, which echoed down the dark hallway directly behind the station.

It was a few tortuous seconds before a reply was uttered, and it was muffled by layers of quadranium steel, but it was his name he had heard, and it was her voice.

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan yelled out once more, checking each door of what appeared to be a containment facility, finally finding her in the one next to the last.

He quickly palmed the door open and when he saw her sitting upon a sleep couch which jutted from a gray wall, the expression on her face stunned him. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect at their meeting, had envisioned her joyously running into his arms actually, but she sat there quite still, with a most curious expression on her face.

"You've changed your hairstyle. And what happened to your beard?"

Obi-Wan had forgotten about his disguise, as well as the plain blue workman's unisuit he was wearing.

"It's me," he told her plainly, suddenly worried if she actually may not recognize him.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Her belly was quite extended with their child, and Obi-Wan would guess she was close to term. Another reason to get her out of here!

"Oh, Obi-Wan," she began to fret, tears moistening her eyes. "He's gone mad! He used me to lure you here! To kill you! I didn't know what to do!"

"Sh," Obi-Wan hushed her, coming to kneel in front of her, his hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm here now. I told you I'd come."

"Yes you did," Padmé smiled then, the previous fear revealed in her gaze dissipating, to be replaced by something warm and tender. "I love you. I didn't realize that until not long ago. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me…or the baby. I still don't, but before we leave, or anything else happens, I wanted to tell you how I felt."

Repeating the words to her would not express the depth of his emotions, and so he chose to commit himself to her in a brief vow, until such a time he could repeat it in a far more formal setting.

"Padmé Amidala, I will protect you, care for you, and love you all the rest of my days. But first, let me get you to safety."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

With Padmé by his side, Obi-Wan was more determined than ever to make it back to the hangar to board that ship he'd seen. He wrapped the Force around them both as they slipped through the maze of hallways, his natural instincts leading him through pathways already taken.

A few guards they managed to walk up on, opened fire, but apparently, the station had not been alerted to their escape yet.

"Stay close," he strongly suggested, grinning proudly when Padmé picked up a blaster dropped by one of the guards. "We don't have that far to go."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think it was going to be this easy," he heard the young woman utter, just before the red indicator glowlights in the hallway came on, and a piercing alarm sounded out.

He'd have to remember to talk to her about the importance of not tempting Fate.

With more speed, as much as Padmé could manage, the couple fled through a control station, noting a hangar just beyond the open view portal. There were two ships docked there; the Starfighter Obi-Wan had initially intended on escaping in, and a droid transport.

They had no choice but to take the transport. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking before, but the both of them would never fit into the cockpit of the Starfighter, especially with Padmé in her current condition. They would, therefore, have to board the slower, more bulky transport.

Noting the hangar was clear for the time-being, Obi-Wan motioned for Padmé to follow him through its wide expanse. Halfway to their destination, however, the opposite entrance suddenly filled with guards suited in white armor, who did not hesitate in raising their blasters and taking aim at them.

Obi-Wan deflected most of their shots, while Padmé took refuge behind him, firing the heavy blaster.

"Start backing up!" he coaxed her while protecting her front and flank. They would soon be outnumbered beyond measure, and he knew their only hope was to get on that ship!

With an application of the Force, several more guards were cast up into the rafters of the hangar, and the hatch to the transport was opened. Padmé entered first, still firing upon their pursuers, while Obi-Wan managed to step on board. Two on the right fell, and another on his left, before his thigh was blistered with a glancing blast. The pain was excruciating, but Obi-Wan managed to keep his balance, deflecting more blaster fire, as Padmé managed to enable the thrusters of the ship, lifting them up and off the deck. Obi-Wan slowly backed up the elevating ramp and entered the vehicle just as she ignited the forward thrust engines, which carried the ship out of the hangar.

Stumbling into the cockpit, Obi-Wan joined her there. They were not in the clear yet. Not by a longshot.

"You're hurt," she noted as he sat down with a wince.

"I'll be fine. Let's get the hell out of here."

The transport was indeed slow and was just beginning to gain momentum with a glow of green energy enveloped its hull, rattling the frame, and causing the entire ship to begin shuddering.

"Tractor beam," Padmé gravely announced as she switched to manual control and transferred all the ship's power to the aft engines.

The transport groaned in resistance, and Obi-Wan shook his head. "We don't have enough power," he declared the obvious.

"Well, I'm not going back there," Padmé announced, turning her head to gaze upon him directly. "I won't be separated from you again."

"But the baby," Obi-Wan argued.

"I would rather die out here with you as a family, than expose our child to that monster."

They were going to have to talk about all she had been through. He had hoped, Vader had simply imprisoned her and let her be, but her words and determination, her choice of self-sacrifice proved otherwise.

Family. He used to have one. Couldn't remember. He had come to the Jedi Temple at the age of three. He never missed them because he couldn't remember them, but the thought of having a family once again, one that he could care for, keep, and love was an overwhelming contemplation. And one he wasn't ready to give up on so soon. There had to be way out of this!

Their salvation came as a silver streak across dark, starlit skies, when a massive vessel seemingly came out of nowhere and swooped into view. The insignia _Sundered Heart_ appeared before Obi-Wan's eyes but quickly disappeared. So quickly, Obi-Wan nearly doubted his senses.

"Did you see that?" he questioned aloud.

"That's Senator Organa's ship!" Padmé confirmed his supposed hallucination. "What's he doing all the way out here?"

The answer came when a holographic image overrode their comm system, and the Senator's face appeared in minute form.

"Master Kenobi, do you require assistance?" the Alderaanian Senator questioned with what seemed to be trace humor, though Obi-Wan doubted it. He had never even the seen the man smile before!

"How….where..?" Obi-Wan uttered, causing a dimpled grin to appear on their savior's face.

"Master Yoda has been tracking your progress."

Why, the nosy little troll! Obi-Wan would have to thank him personally for this.

"The Emperor and his Apprentice are on that station," Padmé informed her colleague.

Bail regarded the information for a moment. "Understood," he said simply. "Organa out."

Several fighters had emerged from the station, but were no match for the massive size and fire-power of the Alderaanian ship, whose dual turbocanons quickly obliterated them into millions of pieces.

The transport, however, was still being held hostage Obi-Wan noted as they monitored the situation on all screens. It was only a matter of time, however, before the beam was disabled. Apparently, nothing the Emperor had on hand could outgun the _Sundered Heart._

Or so Obi-Wan thought.

Just then, a massive laser bolt split the sky, and even though it had obviously missed its target, the close proximity to the blast was enough to set off several warnings on board the transport.

"What was that?" Padmé questioned with alarm.

It was Senator Organa who answered the question, his image once again appearing in the cockpit. "Was that this superlaser I've been hearing so much about?" he asked in such a way, Obi-Wan would swear the man was somehow amused.

Well, Obi-Wan wasn't. "Senator, this is far too dangerous of a situation. You need to get out of here!"

"No can do. I made a promise to Master Yoda." the man replied with another rare smile. "The two of you take care of each other. May the Force be with you both."

Before either Obi-Wan or Padmé could respond, the transmission was cut, and the senator's ship targeted the tractor beam generator, ultimately freeing their transport.

Padmé took advantage of the opportunity, and steered the ship to safety, though switching their view to the rear as they retreated.

They watched in amazement and despair when they realized what Senator Organa's intentions were, and why his final message to them had seemed so absolute. And there was nothing they could do to stop him. He would not answer any of Obi-Wan's hails, and he and Padmé were helpless to watch as the _Sundered Heart_ took direct aim at the battle station's core array, the massive explosion the collision created, causing a ripple of tremendous energy to move across space.

The transport they were in shuddered with the impact, though they were far from any danger.

Obi-Wan heard Padmé gasp as he took over the controls with one hand, and reached across the space between them to offer a supportive grip onto her with the other. She squeezed his hand tightly, her face contorted with grief, although she did not weep.

They would probably both have a good cry when all this was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The coordinates for the Sluis Sector were set in the transport's nav-computer. The plan was to retrieve Master Yoda from his exile on the planet, Dagobah. The Emperor and his apprentice were dead. There was no longer any reason for him to hide. They would also have to spread the word of the great sacrifice which had been made to for their freedom. Bail Organa was a valued leader of the Republic, an honest and dependable politician, and in Obi-Wan's experiences, those were hard to come by. His presence and influence would be sorely missed. There was much to be done to restore what the Emperor had sought to destroy, and they would need all the support they could get.

As far as Obi-Wan knew, the other members of the Loyalist Committee were still alive, including Mon Mothma, Orn Free Taa, and Padmé. It would be up to them now to re-establish the Senate and the Republic.

It would be his and Master Yoda's job to restore the Jedi. There had to be some left out there, he imagined. There just had to be! Perhaps after news of the Emperor's death had spread, they would come out of their hiding places. Perhaps a few, like he, had changed their appearances, shielded their existences in the Force, and blended in; waiting until the right moment to make a stand. Well, that moment was now.

There was plenty of work ahead of them, and much to accomplish. The gravity of it was somewhat overwhelming, and he hadn't blamed Padmé at all for wishing to be alone, although he wouldn't allow it for long. They needed to discuss everything that had happened. He had to make sure she was okay, not only physically, but mentally as well. And there was the baby to consider.

It had been a little over six months since her abduction, and although she appeared healthy, Padmé also appeared very pregnant. He wouldn't be surprised if..

"Obi-Wan?"

…the baby…

"Yes?"

"I think you need to come here."

…was due any second!

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan entered the cabin Padmé had been resting in. The transport they had stolen was a light freighter, most likely having been used for transferring supplies from Geonosis to the construction site. It was a narrow, but bulky ship with low lighting, plenty of storage space, but tight personal accommodations. There was but one restroom facility and one sleeping cabin with a double couch.

Obi-Wan discovered Padmé sitting upright on the sofa, her dark eyes wide.

Somehow, he knew what was happening before she had even told him. "It's time, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to disturb you until I was sure."

"Darling -" The endearing term felt right in his mind, formed comfortably on his tongue, and was accepted with a smile of appreciation. "I'm afraid I'm the one who's going to be disrupting your life. I have no intentions on leaving your side now or ever."

"I don't want you to." Her admission was accompanied by a grimace of pain.

This wouldn't be the first time Obi-Wan had delivered a baby, although it had been many years since he had. His Padawan days, as a matter of fact.

"Stay here. I'll go find some things we're going to need."

A quick search revealed one cabinet filled with a variety of tools. Obi-Wan grabbed an electrocutter, ball of twine, one canvas mat, and an extra blanket. He washed his hands and returned to the cabin, where he helped Padmé lean back on the sleep couch, her feet flat on the durasteel floor, the canvas mat and Obi-Wan tucked between them.

There was little he could do to ease her pain, since pain was a natural part of the birthing process, but he gave her all the verbal support he could, although she was doing well on her own.

"That's it, darling, you're doing great."

With a quiet grunt and great effort, the baby's head appeared, and Obi-Wan reached out to support it.

"One more push, Padmé," Obi-Wan urged, watching for any complications as the baby emerged, turning and slipping easily into his waiting hands. After turning the baby over and holding it down at an angle to allow any fluids to drain from his mouth and nose, the infant erupted in a loud, healthy cry.

The cord was tied and cut, the baby placed face-down upon Padmé's chest and covered with a blanket. Once the placenta was delivered and disposed of, his hands once again cleaned, Obi-Wan stepped back, observed the amazing scene, and took a deep, calming breath.

He was a father! Of a perfectly beautiful and healthy, red-headed little girl!

"She's beautiful," Padmé uttered in awe as Obi-Wan joined her, careful not to disturb the baby or its mother. "She looks like you."

"Force, I hope not!" Obi-Wan argued playfully, though he couldn't be more proud of the coppery curls he was gently twirling between his fingers. "What are you naming her?"

Padmé tore her eyes away from the perfection in her arms to gaze up at him, an indecisive grin upon her lips. "I thought I had decided, but changed my mind. I'd like to call her Bail."

Obi-Wan smiled proudly, and got more comfortable, placing a kiss to the top of the baby's head, and then to its mother's. "I think that's perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Space flight plays tricks on your mind. Without the typical cadence of the day and night, it's easy to lose track of the passage of time. Obi-Wan had no idea how long he had slept. When he awakened, his head was clouded, and the sleep couch was empty. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there by himself, but considering the ache in his back, he assumed it had been a while. Although the long sleep had done him some good, he was concerned about leaving Padmé alone for very long. They had yet to discuss what had happened to her while she was in the Emperor's custody, so wasn't certain how much damage had been done.

After he had emptied his bladder, he went in search of the young woman and his infant daughter, discovering a vision of them sitting in the cockpit, Bail tucked against her mother's breast, enjoying her morning's nutrition. The infant sucked greedily as Padmé cooed and coaxed, smiling down at the wee youngling while Obi-Wan paused in the doorway to simply enjoy the sight. He hadn't said anything to disrupt the tranquility of this moment, and was surprised when Padmé addressed him.

"I see you finally woke up. I thought you needed as much rest as you could get, since it appears you haven't had any lately."

Obi-Wan considered that statement. Padmé looked healthy, as if she had been properly taken care of, which surprised him. He, on the other hand, probably looked as if he'd been dragged behind a T14 across the Jundland Wastes.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, postponing his own needs yet again.

"Well enough," she answered, lifting Bail up to her shoulder to pat any gas bubbles from her stomach, before settling the sleeping baby onto a makeshift pallet she had created on the floor. "Bail woke up a couple of times, demanding to be fed, but slept a few hours straight. I think she's down for a few more, which gives me an idea."

He was just about to suggest they take this opportunity to discuss her experiences at the hands of the Sith Master and his apprentice, and was pleased when he realized Padmé was about to do so voluntarily.

"Would you do me a favor, and please don't take offense, but could you jump into the sonic?"

Obi-Wan snorted with mock outrage. "Are you suggesting I smell, M'Lady?"

"I'm trying to be nice and tell you that you stink, Master Jedi. Come. I'll help you."

Now, there was some motivation, if his itchy scalp wasn't enough!

The sonic unit was narrow and would not allow two people, much to Obi-Wan's dismay, forcing Padme to stay outside its doorway, although she insisted on leaving the privacy shield open and help him undress.

At first, her assistance reminded him of a Healer's touch, detached and dutiful, which caused Obi-Wan some alarm. Had her time with Vader altered her feelings for him? Would they be able to repair their relationship and move forward? He had assumed she would want what he did; a life together, as a family unit. He was a fool to make such an assumption. He hadn't even asked her yet how she felt about him after all this time. Just because her absence had definitely increased his fondness for Padmé, did not mean it had done the same for her.

However, when the filthy black leathers he wore underneath the construction uniform were peeled away, revealing his torso to her gaze, Padmé's countenance shifted and a soft gasp escaped her pursed lips. Her focus was on his shoulder; specifically, the most recent scar he had acquired.

Her fingertips ghosted over the raised pink flesh, but she didn't make another sound. Simply, turned her head to adjust the sonic vibrations to begin the cleansing process.

Obi-Wan was a modest man, always had been. Even as a youth, he had been embarrassed to enter the public sonics in the temple salles. However, he had not shared any intimacy with his Jedi colleagues as he had with Padmé, and he was no longer a youth.

Swallowing his pride, Obi-Wan shucked himself out of the rest of his clothing, blushing only slightly as she stared at his nakedness. Although a small smile appeared on her face, she showed very little reaction, other than reaching up to grab a small scrubber, which would aid in cleaning his hair and skin.

Obi-Wan groaned with pleasure as the sonic device swept through dark tresses, carrying away the temporary dye with it, along with many days of grime. He turned as she swept the attachment across his back, the vibrations causing a tingling sensation to run along his spine. And although her next ministrations were far more intimate, Obi-Wan could not help but feel as if her actions were those of a servant.

They both had prided themselves on being just that in the past. But now was not the time! She was making him insane with her passive attitude! Until she turned him around, eyes tearful, smiling happily up at him. She stood then and leaned into the sonic unit.

"There you are," she said in a sultry tone which rushed the blood in his body to a specific location. "There's the man I've been waiting for. And I was waiting for you, Obi-Wan. I would've waited a lifetime. I knew you would come. No matter how bad things got, I knew you were going to find me. You promised me you would."

It wasn't exactly the opportunity Obi-Wan had been hoping for. Even though she was obviously going to share with him what had happened, he wasn't as prepared or focused as he would've liked to be! Her hands were doing such distracting things to his body at the moment, numbing his frontal lobe, making him incapable of speech! But her touch felt so good, he was not about to complain, as if he could, and was forced to grunt his replies.

"I think Anakin wanted to hurt me, but his Master wouldn't allow it," she explained as her caresses move down his ribcage, along his thighs, and then swept back to glide along his buttocks. He tried to return the favor, but she clucked her tongue at him, and pushed away his hands, placing them on the sonic walls. "Allow me this, just this once," she urged. "I'm not sure I could manage much anyway. I'm sore everywhere."

Of course. The baby. The birth.

Obi-Wan was somewhat amused at her request. Of course, he would allow this! But not just once, he would've told her could he form the words, but as often as she'd like!

As her touch resumed, crossing back around to his front, across his abdominal muscles and toward his groin, Obi-Wan managed to form one word on his lips. It was a single syllable, but it expressed his present and most dominant desire.

"Kiss," he demanded, his voice was low and roughened with desire.

Thankfully, she allowed him that much participation, and Obi-Wan took advantage of it, pressing his lips to hers as strongly as he could without the leverage of his hands, prying her mouth open with his tongue, desperate to taste her. When she pulled back suddenly, he pursued, causing a bright smile to appear on her face.

Obviously, Padmé was enjoying taking control of the moment, and he wouldn't deny her any such pleasure.

She kissed him again and again as her touch finally began to sooth the growing urgency between his legs, her thin fingers alternately gripping and kneading his length. Obi-Wan hissed in response, but made no movement other than throwing his head back with relief. Padmé chuckled lightly while doubling her efforts, choosing of all moments, to begin sharing her thoughts once again.

"Once Anakin had recovered from his fight with you, I believe he intended on taking his revenge out on me, but the Chancellor had other plans. He was….am I being too rough?"

"Ngh.."

"As I was saying, Darth Sidious, as he called himself, decided the only way to capture you was to use me as bait. Apparently that worked, although not exactly as he had foreseen. That man sure did like to brag about his abilities. Now that he's gone, we can begin rebuilding the Republic. We have so much to do.."

"Padmé.." Obi-Wan grunted.

"Yes?"

"You're driving me mad!"

She smiled at him again before tiptoeing up to kiss him thoroughly, merely enraging the hardness she held in her hands.

"I'm just trying to extend the moment," she teased with a wicked smile.

He couldn't take any more! Without her permission, Obi-Wan removed his hands from the wall and gripped her by the shoulders, pulling Padmé into his arms and kissing her the way he wished. She whimpered beneath the onslaught of his mouth and tongue, furiously working his erection at the same time. In a matter of seconds, he could not hold back any longer, and shuddered his release into her hand.

With a grin of satisfaction, Padmé reached back and re-activated the sonics, though releasing him rather reluctantly.

Obi-Wan held her at arm's reach for just a moment before bringing her close, holding her firmly, but not enough to aggravate her condition. "Are you sure you're all right? After everything that's happened?" he muttered into her dark hair.

It was a moment before she spoke, and when she did, her voice was broken. Obi-Wan could sense she was crying and he lifted her face, noting with great relief her eyes were glistening. She wasn't crying from despair or grief, but was actually happy.

"I'm perfectly fine, now that I'm with you," she admitted tearfully.

Once again, Obi-Wan found that he had lost his voice, although this time, it was not due to mind-numbing desire for this beautiful woman. He pulled her close, and held her tight, having every intention of doing so for the rest of their lives.

/End

* * *

A/N: Not exactly where I had planned on ending this, but the ending I had outlined was boring me to death! Too similar to something I had written before. It's time for something different! After I allow Dorme to completely screw up everyone's lives, I'll work on something new. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for hanging out with me!


End file.
